farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Sandesh
Master Sandesh is a character and antagonist in ''Far Cry 4'''s Valley of the Yetis. He is the leader of the Disciples, and tries to kill Ajay on many occasions. Background Previously, Sandesh was a Colonel in Pagan Min's Royal Army and the commander of Yuma's expedition to the Valley of the Yetis. The expedition entered the Lost Valley to look for "The Relic", and began scrounging the region for clues. Sandesh's expedition was made up of two teams: Sandesh came to the valley with Team One, following just after Team Two, who were the first to arrive in the Valley. Sandesh ordered his soldiers to take over a farmer's house and convert it into a Relay Station so they can report their progress. Colonel Sandesh also ordered his men to set up jamming stations and to isolate the valley, for he feared the CIA would be spying on their operations. As the Expedition searched for the "Relic", their men began bathing in the hot springs of the Canyon of Awakening. Unbenknownst to them, the hot springs were contaminated by the Relic, and they soon began seeing visions and hearing things, and ultimately, turned some into Yetis. At night, the soldiers claimed they've begun to hear unfamiliar bestial roars. One of them described the noise to be a man crying but distorted. While the Expedition continued searching for the Relic, the Expedition claimed they began to see Yetis while showering in the Canyon of Awakening. Sandesh, after that day, disappeared for a while and presumably found the Relic — a yellow glowing tree that emits an yellow gas or spores found at the peak of a mountain called Hajura'Amako Hatama. When Sandesh returned, he became obsessed with protecting the Relic and gave his men the order to store a concoction called "the Elixir" — a processed product of the Relic that turned into a consumable form of "Liquid hydrogen". After much research and testing they succeeded in producing the Elixir, and afterwards consumed much of it themselves. The Elixir made them hear voices and see maddening visions, thus turning them into crazy cultists. Master Sandesh himself became obsessed with Yalung, and saw the Elixir's transformation as blessings of Yalung. The Elixir began transforming his soldiers into The Awakened Ones, (i.e., Yetis) and Sandesh's men began kidnapping civilians and sacrificing them to the Yetis in order to gain Yalung's favor. From that day forward, Sandesh and his men became the crazed cult called the Disciples. ''Valley of the Yetis'' Ajay Ghale, after arriving in the valley and killing each of the Cultists, finds a Relay Station where he tries to use the radio located there. Sandesh had already been alerted of the arrival of Ajay and pretends to be a member of a rescue team; he subsequently attempts to comfort and reassure Ajay that help was coming. In truth, Sandesh sent soldiers to kill Ajay. After Ajay dispatched the soldiers, Ajay corresponded with Sandesh on the radio again, during which Sandesh reveals he is holding Ajay's pilot Sukhwinder hostage and threatens to kill him if Ajay doesn't rescue him. Ajay goes to the cave Canyon of Awakening and almost rescues Sukhwinder, but as Ajay was cutting his pilot's binds, Sandesh appears from behind and knocks Ajay out. Sandesh then takes Ajay to a cave where he must escape a Yeti while Sandesh returns to his fortress. The next day Sandesh finds out that Ajay escaped the cave alive and jams all radio signals in the valley, isolating Ajay from help. Ajay however destroy the Disciples' jamming antennae and manages to radio the Golden Path, who then sends a rescue party to find him. A few days later, Ajay breaches the gates of Sandesh's fortress at the Temple of Yalung; killing all of his soldiers and eventually killing Sandesh himself. During Sandesh's fight with Ajay, Sandesh claimed he was the hand of Yalung and that even should he die, he will continue to haunt and torment Ajay in the afterlife. Ajay however just dismissed Sandesh as a "freak" and tells him to "say hello to Yalung for me" after killing him. Trivia *His head is probably the same as Pirate Berserkers or Privateer Chargers, just reskinned. *Unlike Ajay, Sandesh never had the illusion of becoming a Yeti, thus making it strange he believed he was the right hand of Yalung. *Several times, he and his men tried to invoke Yalung, as you can read in his notes. *Sandesh uses different clothes in his meetings with Ajay. *Sandesh can be killed by Hurk in Co-op. *The word sandesh or सन्देश means 'message' in Nepali and Indian languages Gallery Sandesh.jpg|Ajay and Sandesh in a last confront. Cultist_Sandesh.jpg Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Enemies